simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
E4 Convention Center
| image = File:E4 Convention Center Menu.png | imagewidth = 250 | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Game of Games 2019 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = E4 No Access Pass Pt. 1 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Need to Collect | Row 4 info = 200 | Row 5 title = Income | Row 5 info = 150, 13 | Row 6 title = Collection Time | Row 6 info = 8 hours | Row 7 title = Size | Row 7 info = 10x10 | Row 8 title = Building Time | Row 8 info = 6 seconds | Row 9 title = Premium Building? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Limited Time? | Row 10 info = | Row 11 title = Action | Row 11 info = Give Away Free Deodorant to Attendees | Row 12 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 12 info = Consumerism: +10 }} The is a limited-time building that was released on June 12, 2019, as part of Act 1 of the Game of Games 2019 Event. It was the first prize to be won in the event's Act 1. Jobs Involved Bart * Play Game Demos - 4h Dash Dingo * Work Booth at Gaming Convention - 24h Krustcraft Krusty * Convince People to Play His Game - 8h Bart * Hide From Security - 4h * Search for a New Teammate - 4h * Have a Shootout With Martin - 4h * Practice for the Semi-Finals - 4h * Give Inspiring Speech - 4h * Get Jealous - 4h * Save Springfield - 4h Homer * Go to E4 - 6s * Fall Asleep During Practice - 4h Lisa * Hide From Security - 4h * Be the Fastest Gun in the West - 4h Marge * Drive Homer to E4 - 6s Martin * Betray His Friends - 4h Milhouse * Search for a New Teammate - 4h * Fanboy Over Dash Dingo - 4h Nelson * Search for a New Teammate - 4h Report Card * Laugh Maniacally - 4h Sophie Krustofsky * Be Embarrassed by Her Dad - 4h * Become a Notorious Outlaw - 4h * Carry the Team to the Finals -4h The Detonator * Pass the Torch - 4h Character Groups Evergreen Terrors * Compete Against Mapple - 4h * Enter Earthland Realms Match - 4h Apu * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Bart * Collect VIP Passes - 4h * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Blocko Angelica Button * Collect VIP Passes - 4h Carl * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h Cletus * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Comic Book Guy * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h Homer * Collect VIP Passes - 4h * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Lenny * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h Lisa * Collect VIP Passes - 4h * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Mr. Dirt * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h Marge * Collect VIP Passes - 4h Martin * Collect VIP Passes - 4h * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Milhouse * Collect VIP Passes - 4h * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Nelson * Collect VIP Passes - 4h * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Ralph * Collect VIP Passes - 4h Rev. Lovejoy * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h SmellYaL8r * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h Sophie Krustofsky * Collect VIP Passes - 4h * Blow on Game Cartridges - 4h * Spend H-Tokens on Junk - 4h * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Stick Up Walrus * Smash Red Crystals - 4h Trivia * Only one can be obtained. * It can be placed on grass, pavement, dirt, krustyland road, boardwalk, pier, edge of boardwalk, or edge of pier. Gallery File:E4 Convention Center animation.jpg| 's animation. Category:Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Game of Games 2019 Event Prizes Category:Personal Prizes Category:Game of Games 2019 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:10x10 Size